


Passions Cooled.

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [32]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink table prompt "Temperature"@ Femslash100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passions Cooled.

Belle sat, she could tell from Emma's serious expression that she hadn't called her over for the usual reason.

"I asked you to come over because..." Emma paused, wringing her hands together and looking at the floor.

"You want us to stop," Belle said.

Emma looked up and met her eyes for the first time since she had arrived. "Yes. You've been hot and cold for weeks."

"I know," Belle nodded.

"That's not what this was supposed to be, this was just fun."

"And it was. Really fun. I agree. We had good times, and now it's over." Belle wasn't upset, not at all. The hot passion she'd had for Emma had cooled. "I still want to be your friend, even if we aren't having the extra benefits."

"Me too. I'm really glad you're okay with this," Emma was relieved. She'd been worried that perhaps Belle's behavior had been an indication of her developing romantic feelings.

"Can I ask your advice about something, as a friend?"

"Sure," Emma replied.

"Would I be a total idiot if I was still in love with Ruby?"

"Probably. But since when was love about being smart? Telling Mary-Margaret how I felt about her was the dumbest thing I've ever done."

"She cheated on me, I don't trust her, she made me hurt," Belle put her hand to her chest.

"Figure out if you can forgive her," said Emma. "If you can, then you tell her."

"Guess I've got more thinking to do." Belle sighed.


End file.
